


Dancing in the Moonlight

by wingsofcosmos



Series: Traditions [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofcosmos/pseuds/wingsofcosmos
Summary: They will do this forever, in each other's arms as they danced, content as they are. Their promises to never let go echo into the passing winds, and they felt as if that even the heavens can't separate them. It won't, because their love is stronger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to work on my lucana tattoo/flower shop AU, but sudden inspiration struck and I just had to write this. This is for Femslash February, and I recently found out this was a thing, so I really wanted to do something for it, and voila! Here is what I managed to write. I definitely am going to write more this month, and hopefully my lucana AU will be uploaded within the next few days.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)

They had always loved the time they spent together, just the two of them. It was lovely, and they both revelled in the quiet atmosphere, filled with their love for each other. As rare as times like these were (usually because of their hectic lifestyle), they never complain, and always made time for one another.

However, as years go by, and the older they become, they both got more time for each other. But neither Lucy nor Juvia complained, it was a good thing after all.

The one thing they always loved to do, as the sun sets and the stars and moon start to shine ever brightly, is to dance in each other's arms. And they do so, situated at the outside balcony, their steps echoing on the polished floorboards of their beachside home, and the soft music heard on the record player they had bought at an antique store, with the bright flames of the outdoor lanterns flickering away.

And they danced, hearing each other's laughs and love-filled words, the waves washing over the beach shore, and the strums of an acoustic guitar, with the occasional notes of a piano and violin. It was beyond perfect, and they would do this with the moonlight shining upon them until they are too tired to do so anymore.

Both Lucy and Juvia never intended for this to become an occurring thing. It started when they first bought their house once they became engaged, and had placed the record player near the doors leading to the patio. And once they started, they could never stop.

Truthfully, they loved the simplicity, as the guild's wild atmosphere didn't allow such serene times. Because, as much as they loved their guild, they loved their alone time even more, and they were not apologetic about it.

(They tend to joke that Fairy Tail and serene were antonymous, and they laughed at how true those words were.)

Never had they thought that, before they even started dating, they would find happiness with each other. But they did, and appreciated one another more for it.

"Juvia, never let go." The words were spoken, louder than the music of record player and the sea, as she was held by her lover, their bare feet still moving lightly on the polished wood.

"Juvia will never let go." That was the spoken reply, said with as much love as her lover's statement, and tightened her arms around the body of her partner. They both smiled, full of sincerity and adoration, and continued to dance.

They were positioned face to face, Lucy's arms over Juvia's shoulders, and Juvia's arms around Lucy's waist. They stared deeply in each other's eyes, filled with love and they continued to move to the sounds around them, slowly, lightly, and contently. As they always do. Their dresses billowed softly with their movements and the gentle wind that swept past them, moving with the waves.

They will do this forever, in each other's arms as they danced, content as they are. Their promises to never let go echo into the passing winds, and they felt as if that even the heavens can't separate them. It won't, because their love is stronger.

Their love is stronger than the diamonds on their rings, the typhoons made by Juvia's anger, and the stars of heaven that Lucy's summoned in her greatest spell. Inconceivable as it may sound, they both felt as if it were true.

Never would they want to be proved right, but they try not think of being separated, as it would hurt too much. So, instead they merely smile at each other, and repeat sweet nothings to each other in full earnest, wishing moments like these would last for all eternity. They will, and in their hearts it spoke true.

However, even if these moments don't last forever, they always have time, and no matter how short or long they last, they are perfect, and that will never change.

And, as their lips move closer to one another's, they kissed, and kissed, and kissed. They felt as if they became melded into one being once more, and their hearts soared. It's perfect, and they revel in it, as they always do.

They continue to dance, not feeling even a small amount of fatigue. Perhaps they are just used to dancing with each other so much for so long, but it doesn't matter. Neither of them want to leave their position, as both Lucy and Juvia were content as they are.

"Ooh, I love this part! Juvia, spin me!" Lucy exclaimed with excitement, and Juvia laughed as she complied with her lover's request. The sounds emanating from the record player became slightly more fast-paced, the acoustic guitar, piano and violin became more pronounced. Juvia spun Lucy out of her arms, but had her hand softly but firmly clasped in Lucy's, and after a moment, she spun Lucy back into her arms.

They both laughed, their faces filled with pure love and adoration. Juvia closed her eyes and pressed her nose in between Lucy neck and shoulder and nuzzled tenderly. Lucy laughed again and tightened her hold on Juvia's arms around her.

"Lucy is lovely." Juvia commented, her voice soft, and they continued to sway to the sound of the music that reached their ears.

"You are, too." Lucy responded just as softly, and moved in conjunction with Juvia. She closed her eyes, and snuggled against Juvia

"Lucy needs to learn how to take a compliment without giving one back." Juvia stated, her voice filled with amusement. She moved her head so that her chin rested on Lucy's shoulder, a small smile etched into her expression.

"Not happening." Lucy laughed, and she felt Juvia let out a soft chuckle behind her. They returned back to their usual content silence, but their smiles never left their faces, nor did they leave their position.

They continued to dance, feelings the occasional cool and gentle breeze pass them, allowing their dresses to softly billow and their hair to dance along with the it. They felt relaxed as they moved to the music, their bare feet moving as if they danced with the wind in the skies. It was almost euphoric.

They did this, not caring for how long they took. Times like these were precious, and they held them in their hearts.

"Juvia loves Lucy very much." Juvia said as they both faced the waves washing upon the shore, eyes opened, but their bodies still swayed to the sounds of the music.

"I love you, too, Juvia." Lucy said, as she pulled Juvia closer to her. They continued to gaze at the sea, the waves, the stars and the moon. The flames of the lanterns they had hung outside continued to flicker brightly, never weakening even as a cool breeze passed by. They both smiled softly, a sense of serenity and tranquility filled them, and the harmonic feeling of their love encompassed them.

The moon shone brightly, reflected upon the seas, and it will never dim. Just like their love.


End file.
